My Demon Life chapter 5
by miguel black
Summary: My life as a demon


Chapter V

I grabbed his wings and ripped them off. The angels screams loudened as I tore them away, I slit his throat and watched him bleed to death on the floor. I turned to see Riane and Stephen fighting their own angels. I grabbed Riane's angel by the wings and slammed my foot on his back. The wings tore off easily and the angels screams were cut short when Riane slammed her fist in his throat. I sliced my knife across the angels throat and kicked him over the railing. The sound of the body hitting the stairs filled my ears. I saw Stephen get punched in the face by a giant that sent him flying over the railing and into the wall. I watched as Stephen fell to the ground with a thud, he slowly got up as an angel walked up behind him and snapped his neck. Riane inhaled sharply and covered her mouth with her hand. I turned to the giant. I took my pistol and loaded it. I fired shot after shot, elves dropped to the ground, giants dropped to the ground and alot of others did as well. I heard Riane scream as an angel hit her and sent her flying against a wall. I ran to aid her but angels got in my way. I ripped wings and slit throats as I did with all the other angels. I saw the angel that was pinning up Riane, but then I noticed something, the angel wasn't an angel, It was an elf. I watched as the elf started to undo the buttons on Rianes dress shirt. I ran to aid Riane but a pair of fighting angels and demons got in my way. The elf had started to remove Rianes skirt as she struggled to get free, she kneed the elf under the arms and used her fists to try to pry the arm away from her throat. I pushed past the fighting pair and lunged at the elf as he prepared to undo his pants. I toppled with the elf to the floor. Riane quickly gained her clothing and was getting ready to beat the elf. I smashed my fists in his face and beat him to a pulp. I continued to slam my fists down on him long after he was dead.

" Pervert." I said and I stood up to see Riane standing stunned.

" Family looks after one another." I said and she nodded. I watched as she turned to beat on a dwarf, I fought the angels and any of the others that dared to cross my path. I tore more wings and slit more throats than I could count. The fighting was taken to a wider range and was continued out in the courtyard. Riane and I were fighting each and every angel, elf, dwarf, and other creature that got in our way. The place was filled with bodies and the school was burning down. I stopped when I heard a trumpet blowing over the sound of the fighting. The trolls, basilisks, and chimeras came charging in. people screamed and the creatures that were fighting with the angels tried to ward off this new cavalry. I broke the limbs of an unsuspecting angel and ripped his wings off, I looked at his face and sliced his throat. His eyes went blank with death as I watched him bleed out on the grass. I saw Riane get stabbed in the back with a knife, the angel took it out and snapped Riane's neck.

" No!" I screamed and ran at the angel. He threw the knife at me, it landed in my shoulder but I kept charging I took the knife out and tossed it aside. I jumped up and landed on the angels shoulders, he crumpled beneath my feet as I tore off his wings then slit his throat. I knealed down by Riane, I shut her eyes and sighed.

" Good bye. May the lord father bring you home." I spoke. I stood up and growled at an angel in front of me. He charged as I spun around behind him, I tore his wings and put him in a headlock. I jumped backwards and slammed us down on the ground, I heard bones crack as I rolled on top of him and slit his throat. I stood back up and roared at an elf in front of me, I ran at her and she charged to me. I slammed my fist in her stomach and bit down on her shoulder, I dragged her to the ground and snapped her neck. I picked up a bow and found an arrow. I aimed at a dwarf and let loose the arrow. A werewolf student was pushed in the path and the arrow sunk in between his eyes. I growled and ran at different creatures, I injured some really bad and killed quite a few. I stayed in the courtyard as the war was taken further into the bush. The corpses lay scattered in the courtyard, some were trying to crawl to safety while others called for help, but most of them were dead. I growled and walked to the injured angels. I tore their wings off and slit their throats. One by one I finished them off and left them to die, I walked up to an angel and she looked up to me.

" Why? Why are you taking our wings? Why are you cutting our throats?" she asked and I stopped to look at her.

" It's what your kind did to the one I loved. I'm just returning the favor." I said. I didn't know what else to say. I knealed down beside the female angel.

" Please. I don't want to die slowly. Kill me quickly." she pleaded with her eyes as I was about to roll her over and rip her wings off. I stopped and looked in her eyes. I sighed, I swung the knife down and it hit its mark spot on. When I stood up I looked down to the female angel, my knife was stuck between her eyes. I closed her eyes and took my knife out of her skull. The blood dripped from the blade as I wiped it off. I started walking away from the corpse until I heard a laugh, it was more or less a cough than it was a laugh. I turned to see an angel laughing at me. His blood filled his mouth as I wandered up to him, I rolled him over and tore his wings off. I rolled him over again when he finished screaming. He started laughing again,

" What are you laughing about?" I asked annoyed. He stopped laughing after a moment,

" You, I'm laughing at you demon." he said. I growled,

" You were pleading for your lovers life when you could have done something about it. You literally begged. Like a dog." he said as I slit his throat. I continued to slice his throat until it resembled nothing more than a red slab of beef. I roared at his face as his eyes widened and the essence of life was removed from his eyes. I stood up as the blood drained out onto the grass, my breathing had deepened as though I had just ran a few marathons. As I looked around I saw the bodies laying in the field, the blood stained the grass and puddles of it were caught in between corpses that acted like a wall. I walked through the bodies as I saw a figure struggle to get away from the bodies. The figure looked almost like a childs, I realized immediately that the figure was a male demon. I ran up to him and he looked at me, he was quite a bit younger than me, was probably between his second and third Heats. The boy was on his belly as I walked up to him,

" Please don't kill me." he said and I sighed.

" I'm not going to kill you." I said as I lifted him to his feet. The boy stood up and I continued to look around for any other survivors.

" What's your name child?" I asked the demon boy.

" Cody." he replied as we walked slowly. I spotted six other survivors and helped them, the survivors were mostly from different classes. One vampire, a witch and a wizard, a giant, a dwarf, and a death monger. There were eight of us in total, I walked with all of them to the safety of the bush. The witch and wizard helped to heal the people in the group.

" Do you think we can go heal some others so we have a bigger group?" the wizard asked and I seriously thought for a moment.

" Yes, you will come with me and the rest will stay here." I said as I brought the wizard with me. I found a few other injured students, two female elves and one male. I helped a cyclops and a giant, a troll and chimera were injured and I had the wizard heal them up quickly. I found the body of Riane laying on the ground, her eyes closed and her face pale with death. I sighed as I stood for a moment,

" Miguel, over here!" the wizard shouted for me. I turned to see a large bellied female demon laying on the ground. I walked over to the demon and saw her in a very weak state, well near death.

" She said she got caught trying to leave the school. Her baby is ready to be born right now. What do we do?" the wizard asked and I looked to the dieing demon.

" Please.. Get my child." she said. I knealed down between her legs, her skirt was covering her more private areas as I saw the baby head popping out from under the cloth. I reached for the head and she screamed as she pushed the baby out, the blood and liquid covered the ground and the baby popped out. Just moments before the baby was out the demon girl stopped breathing and I was left holding the baby in my arms. The wizard looked to me as I closed the demon girls eyes, I looked away and stood up. I carried the baby in my arms as it cried, I took my shirt and wrapped the baby in it, the baby went silent as I rocked it side to side slowly. I continued the search for survivors, the wizard and I helped a few dwarves, elves, and others find safety in the bush. The near death experience had changed alot of them to accept eachother. I walked back with two of the giants, two cyclops, two trolls, and two dwarves. The large group looked to me as I walked up to them with the baby. The giants had become very loyal to me as I had brought them to safety and away from the war, or so they said. The cyclops were glad to be alive and followed along with the giants. In total there were five giants, three cyclops, six trolls, five elves, four dwarves, five sprites, two pixies, one centaur, two basilisks, two chimeras, four vampires, one werewolf, two witches, three wizards, and three demons. The three demons were Cody, the baby I was holding, and me. All together we made up the group called The Eight Worlds, there were forty eight of us in total. They stood looking to me as I held the baby in my arms,

" What do we do now?" Cody asked and I looked to him.

" Now, we find a place to live in peace." I answered and Cody nodded. I looked to the baby, it's small face so innocent and free of the wrongs of this world. I sighed, the group started to walk deeper into the bush as I stood looking to the sky.

" I promise you Lu. I will kill all the angels." I said quietly. I started walking with the group as we headed for a place to live. The sounds of screams came from way over the hills in the opposite direction. I saw a lone bat flying in the same direction, it's wings looked like Lucy's. The bat seemed to look down to me as it flew overhead, it screeched once and dissappeared further into the forest. I looked to the baby in my arms and smiled,

" I may have lost my own child, but I will treat you as my own." I whispered to it. I looked straight ahead and followed the group, the elves, sprites, and pixies sang an old song as we walked. The joy in their voices put everyone in a good mood and soon almost everyone was singing with them. I had a small chuckle when Cody tried dancing to the song. He had positively no dance skills whatsoever. We walked for a couple hours then decided to rest for the night in a clearing, everyone sat down by the trees or laid out on the grass. I made a bed of leaves and other things I could find, I set the baby down in the makeshift crib. The bed was covered with leaves and grass, I leaned my back up against the tree beside the baby. I knew it should be going through it's Birth Changing real soon. I watched as the baby started to morph, it cried as it's body changed. Small, stubby horns popped out of the front of its skull, it's arms lengthened a bit and short claws formed on it's hands. Then a small stubby tail formed on it's rear end and it's legs appeared lizard like with suction cup toes. Then the demon child morphed into her human form and looked just a bit younger than Cody. I watched as she shivered naked on the ground, I quickly covered her with my shirt and grabbed a skirt from one of the female elves. I handed it to the little demon girl as she took it and covered herself up with it. Cody and I slept beside her in a protective position as she shivered on the ground between us. Demons prefer having company to be with them after they go through Birth Changing's and Heats, it's a safety mechanism with all demons.

" So what is your name child?" I asked the girl. She looked to me,

" I don't have a name." she replied.

" What would you like your name to be?" I asked and she thought for a few moments.

" Catherine." she spoke and I nodded.

" It is good to see you Catherine." I said and she smiled and nodded. Cody introduced himself and they talked for awhile, Cody and I laid on each side of Catherine as she fell asleep. I waited as Cody went to sleep as well, my eyes were begining to feel heavy and I let them close after a few minutes of fighting the sleep.

I woke up and saw Catherine looking down at me. Her smile was wide, I noticed Cody beside her with a smile on his face. I sighed and sat up, I waited as the two of them looked at me,

" What?" I asked finally. They both looked to eachother then back to me,

" We caught some animals for food. Did you want some?" Catherine asked as I stood up and stretched out. The smell of cooking meat filled my nostrils, I nodded as Cody handed me a piece of charred meat on a stick. I chewed on the tender meat and could tatse the sweetness of it, the meat was cooked perfectly. I finished the meat and tossed the stick aside. Cody and Catherine stood up with me, we headed to wake up the rest of the group. I shook a few to get them to wake up, after a few minutes everyone was up and ready, the sun had risen over the hills on the horizon. Catherine, Cody, and I stood in the middle of the field, others were stretching out as they got up. I looked up at the sky just as the bat that had wings like Lucy's flew overhead. It gave a small chirp at me and dissappeared into the woods. I sighed as I looked to Cody and Catherine,

" My friends. This is where I must take my own path." I said to them and they looked to me confused.

" What are you talking about? Where are you going?" Catherine asked and I looked to her.

" I have a promise to keep to my wife and child. I will be going my seperate way from here. It was nice knowing you two." I said as I turned to walk from the group. I felt a hand grab my arm,

" Wait, Miguel. Will you be back?" Catherine's voice said behind me, her grip on my arm was tight but gentle. I sighed,

" I don't know Catherine, I really don't." I told her. Her hand let go of my arm and I walked into the forest, leaving behind the chance to be free of war and heartache. I was heading back in the direction of the school, there were a few things I needed to pick up and deal with back at the school.

I reached the school in good time, it took a few hours but I got there faster than it would have been with the group. I walked towards the dorm that Lucy and I had used. I stood in front of it, I was hesitant to walk into the dorm. I finally mustered up the courage to walk in, as I did I saw the blanket covered body, but most importantly the figures sitting in chairs by the corpses side.

" Lucifous? Mother? Father? What are you guys doing here?" I spoke and they turned to me. Lucifous stood up and walked over to me, he stood in front of me.

" Miguel, I am so sorry for what happened. I truly am." he spoke as his hand clamped onto my shoulder. I stood, trying to keep myself from crying again. My mother and father walked up to me, they all gave me a group hug and I inhaled deeply trying to keep tears from flowing. My attempts did not work and I soon burst into tears as my mother hugged me. I hugged her back, for the first time I was actually giving my mother a heartfelt hug and she was returning the gesture.

" Son, I'm sorry for your loss. She was a wonderful young lady." my mother spoke as I cried in her embrace. I soon gained my composure and sniffled away the last tear drop. Lucifous stood in front of me once again,

" Miguel, if you want I can bring you back to the demon world with Lucy if you want. You can live there with her and the child." Lucifous offered and I looked to the body.

" No, not yet lord father. I must first fulfill my promise to her before I can join her." I spoke and Lucifous nodded.

" Very well then. She will be waiting for you Miguel. I know she will." he said as he walked to the body and put his right hand down on the head of the corpse. They both dissappeared in a burst of red smoke and flames. I swallowed wondering if I had made the right choice, what if the choice I had just made was the wrong one? What if I was supposed to go with her?

" Son. If there is anything your mother or I can do to help you, just ask." my father spoke and I looked to him. I gave a nod,

" I will father. But right now I just think I need to be alone." I replied and my father nodded. My parents left and I stood in the middle of the dorm, I looked at the blood stain on the floor. Memories flooded back into my mind in short flashes. Lucy getting her wings torn off, blood stain, Lucy's throat being sliced open by the knife, blood stain. My breathing had become more rapid and a growl rose up in my throat. I felt my body begin to morph and I roared up at the ceiling as I dropped to my hands and knees. I writhed around on the ground and clenched my fists, the morphing stopped and I stood up. The feeling of anger was like a wild fire in my mind, I remembered the war and ran outside after grabbing my sword and knives. I heard screams coming from over the hills as I ran in the direction, I was their within half an hour. The scene before me was grotesque, the bodies of dead creatures lay on the ground, some didn't even look recognizable. I was instantly taken up with the battle, I killed the elf with a quick jab in the stomach with a knife. The elf dropped to his knees clutching his stomach and grimacing, I snapped his neck and turned to throw my knife at another target. I was enjoying the fights, but it did not last long on the fact that the angels and their allies retreated and withdrew from the battle. I stood as the species vanished into the forest, the demons and their allies were standing as the others dissappeared from the battle. All the demons allies left the battlefield, the demons stood watching as the field emptied of species. I suddenly felt all the demons look to me, I was the centre of attention as all the demons gathered around me.

" You're name is Miguel right?" a demon said from the crowd as I looked to the source.

" Yes, I am Miguel." I responded and the demons looked to eachother. They all returned their gaze to me as a voice spoke up over the heads of the demons.

" Then what are we going to do now? The angels and their allies are fleeing into the woods." I stood for a moment.

" We are going to hunt them down in the woods then." I said to the crowd of demons. They all cheered and roared up at the sky, the sun was setting over the hills which meant all these demons were at an advantage over the angels. Angels see excellent in the daylight but have poor night vision, worse than humans. Demons on the other hand have good vision during the day but have even better vision during the night. I lead the demons into the bush as we all spread out to make a wall, we all ran through the trees and chased our prey deeper into the bush. Some of the escaping species tripped and were killed instantly as the walls of demons charged in, The demons roared, howled, and made loud noises as we jumped, and scrambled over the forest floor. Some demons broke trees and branches as they chased down their prey. The forest was growing darker as we all ran further into the tree infested land. Angels were trying to find open spaces to fly up out of the woods and away from the demons. I saw a few demons stop in front of fallen victims. The demons roared as the jumped on top of their prey, some of the victims were killed from the loss of blood, they screamed as the demons ate them alive. Other demons chomped down on already dead species. I climbed up a tree near a clearing wide enough for an angel to escape from, I waited as I spotted an angel sneaking towards the clearing. The angel was obviously injured by the looks of the blood on his shoulder and forehead. He jumped and started flapping his wings to get up into the clearing, I lunged out of the tree and wrapped my legs and arms around him, his wings pinned under my arms struggled to be free. We toppled to the ground and I heard his screams as his wings broke, I chomped down on his shoulder and stood up, my mouth dragged him up as I flung him over head and back. I kept my grip on him as I jumped and brought him with me, I let go as we reached the maximum jumping height. I slammed my feet down on his chest as we landed hard on the ground. His coughing told me he was still alive, I rolled him over as he continued to cough and gasp for air. I growled as I ripped his wings from his back, his screams filled the forest and I roared at him as I tossed the wings aside. I rolled him over again to face me, his look of horror satisfied me as I lunged at his throat, I ripped at it and took a chunk of his throat in my mouth. Many of the flesh eating species say that angel meat is very tastey. I can agree it was sweet and juicey, definitely a nice taste but not something I would like to do again. I stood over the crippled angel as he gurgled and sputtered blood all over the place. I swallowed the chunk of meat in my mouth, I walked away to a tree and vomited at the idea that I had just eaten flesh... nevermind enjoyed the taste of it. I looked back to the angel as the other demons scrambled over and started taking pieces of the corpse to eat. I was soon filled with a sense of desire to the taste of the angels flesh. I shook my head and clawed at the tree as I tried to rid myself of the feeling. I turned to see a small group of non demon species. An elf, two pixies, and a sprite stood shocked at what they were seeing. The four of them were watching as the demons tore at the flesh of the angel and ate. I took the opportunity of the distraction and snuck around behind them, I quietly grabbed three other demons as we crept up to them. I stepped silently as the prey watched the frenzy of meat eating demons. I gave directions with my fingers for the three demons to take down the pixies and sprite. I slithered up behind the elf as it watched in disgust and fear at the demons. A twig snapped and the elf twitched, it turned to look at me as I lunged at it. It shrieked as I fell with it to the ground, I quickly grabbed it by the throat, the elf squirmed under me as I looked it in the eyes. I leaned closer to it's face,

" I wonder if my friends are interested in eating elf meat? I'm sure they're hungry for some." I whispered into it's ear. I grinned as it squirmed more and struggles to fight me off. I looked to the other three demons as they were chomping down on the legs and necks of their victims.

" Please... Let me go. I know I don't look it... But I'm birthing a child." the elf said and I looked her in the eyes. I stopped for a moment, I could feel the pregnancy lump of her stomach. I put my hand to her belly and closed my eyes, I could sense the life inside. I opened my eyes and quickly picked the elf up. I ran to a safe distance from the other demons, I let the elf go and she stood before me.

" Go. Go find a demon named Catherine. Tell her I sent you." I told the elf girl.

" Why? Why are you helping me?" she asked. I sighed and looked her in the eyes.

" Because, I know the pain of losing an unborn child. I think it is wrong to kill an unborn child." I said. The elf stood shocked. She put her hand up to my cheek.

" I'm sorry for your loss. And I thank you for helping me." the elf said and I nodded. I pointed in the direction of the last position Catherine and the rest of the species were at.

" Head in that direction and you will find the demon Catherine. Trust me, if you want to live in peace with the other species that is the place you want to go." I said. The elf nodded and jogged in the direction I pointed. I turned and headed back to the feeding frenzy. As I wandered back I spotted and angel walking blindly through the bush. I smiled, I slinked around behind the angel and prepared myself to pounce on it. The angel stood with it's back to me, I jumped out of the bush and grabbed its wings. I tore them off as it screamed, I managed to rip the wings off and I ducked back into the bush as the angel cried in pain on the ground. I watched patiently as the angel sniffled and slowly got up, it shivered as if cold, I waited as it stood up. The angel wandered weakly, it came closer towards me as I remained crouched in the bushes. I watched as the angel limped around the place, it was facing my direction as I coiled up in preparation for my attack. I was about to pounce when a demon fell from the tree and down on the angel, the angel seemed prepared because it grabbed the falling demon and slammed it down into the ground. I watched the angel snap the demons neck, the demon fell limp on the ground. The angel stood straight and rolled it's head as though trying to get rid of a crick in it's neck. It turned in my direction once more as I pounced out at it, the angel seemed surprised by my attack. I aimed my mouth for it's neck, the angel didn't have time to react as I pushed it to the ground and kept my mouth at it's throat. I held tight as it struggled, I growled and tightened my grip on it's neck. I finally ripped my mouth away from it's throat and swallowed the chunk of flesh in my mouth. The angel's body spasmed from the loss of blood, it gurgled through the blood and I stood over it. The angel gripped my ankle as it tried to pull me towards it. I leaned down over it and growled, I opened my mouth and bit down on the angel's throat and my mouth filled with it's blood. I could feel the angel's windpipe, a wide open gash in the throat, I chomped down and ripped more of the angel's throat away as it fell limp. I stood up and spat out the blood and flesh, I got up and looked down on the corpse of the angel. Blood was everywhere, I turned and continued on my way back to the group of demons. I heard the sound of running water coming from my left and I went closer, I stopped as I reached a stream. I looked down to the water, the moon was shining down on it, I saw my reflection on the surface. I saw the blood covering my mouth and face, I quickly splashed water over my face and washed away the blood. I heard a twig snap behind me, I looked up but did not turn around, I sniffed the air and could smell a familiar but strange scent. I leaned over the water and cupped my hands in the stream, I drank the water and acted as though I hadn't notcied anything. I could feel the being behind me, getting closer. I took another handful of water but this time I tossed it back as I turned to face the would be assailant, in one quick move I turned the species around and held my arm around it's neck. I felt it struggle as I tightened my grip on it's neck, it started gasping for air,

" Please let.. go of... me.. Mue." the species said and I let it go. The figure dropped to the ground as I looked at it.

" Who are you? How do you know that nickname?" I asked and the figure wheezed and coughed.

" It's me Mue. It's me Lucy." the figure said as I stepped back at the sight of Lucy standing before me.

" Impossible. I saw Lucy die, I held her in my arms when she died." I rambled on. The figure turned to me and I saw the face. It was a face I knew well,

" I know, I am only allowed here for a few moments. I had to beg Lucifous to let me talk to you." Lucy said and I that's when it hit me. This was Lucy but yet it wasn't. This figure before me was just a physical spirit of Lucy but not a full body Lucy.

" Mue, I just wanted to tell you something." she began and I nodded.

" Yes Lu, I am doing my best to kill off all the angels. I promised you I would." I spoke and Lucy put her hand up.

" I know you are doing your best. I wanted you to know that I had twins, one girl, one boy. I named the girl Amilia, but I was wanting to know what you wanted the boy's name to be? I also wanted you to know that I want you to avoid killing the other species. Only kill the angels, no one else." Lucy spoke.


End file.
